


Even When They Leave

by mizface



Series: Linnet Bird [11]
Category: Canadian 6 Degrees, Harper's Island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a ds_snippets challenge and betaed by lucifuge5.  Title from <i>Sweeney Todd</i> lyrics.</p><p>Spoliery for the series, post-series AU</p>
    </blockquote>





	Even When They Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a ds_snippets challenge and betaed by lucifuge5. Title from _Sweeney Todd_ lyrics.
> 
> Spoliery for the series, post-series AU

Insects buzzed their disapproval as Madison walked through the high weeds sheltering them. A few steps more brought her to her destination. She stopped, taking in the sight of rusting metal and rotting boards, grass and wildflowers growing thick near the entrance.

The bridge creaked as she stepped onto it. No one came here anymore. The deaths that had taken place here had given it a reputation for being haunted, cursed. She’d heard the stories once on a visit, an islander warning her from wandering too far on her own.

It was one of Madison’s favorite places. She knew from years of experience just where was safe to step, and the stories weren’t worth thinking about. The bridge held no terror for her. This was a good place, an honest place. Yes, people had died here, but they’d met their fate with eyes wide open. When John had spoken of the bridge, his voice had held a note of respect. It was special to him, and that made it special to her.

She didn’t come here every time she visited the island; it wasn’t easy to get to, and she didn’t want to set a routine. But it had been long enough between trips that she’d felt it worth the time and effort. She was glad she’d come. As always, she felt safe here, alone and unwatched.

Madison heard a faint buzz and looked down in time to see a mosquito fly away from the back of her hand. She let it slip away with its bloody prize. The itch would be a fitting reminder, she thought. No matter how quiet or stealthy or careful you were, success or failure, you always left traces of yourself behind.


End file.
